Adventures on Jabberwock Island
by NaegiMakotoDa
Summary: Hinata and the others in their daily lives
1. An early morning stroll

One day, Hinata went strolling through Jabberwock island,;;his ahoge was illuminated softly by the golden flecks of sunlight. His ahoge danced softly in the wind. Like a leaf. A hairy leaf. If you think about it, ahoges are just hairy leaves.. Hinata thought. However, he was abruptly torn from his musigs about hairy leaves as there were footsteps behind him that he could hear.. "Who is this " says Hinata in a nervous tone as heturns around. What meets his face is his own reflection "ohh., it just you, hinaTa" says Hinata and continues walking along the beach with his reflection. after some walking like that maybe for 2 h hour, Hinata hears a voice behind him it said "Hinata-kun how are you today" and hinata was happy that someones pretty as him cared about him so he said i'm feling fine and they continued walking like that for about another hour and when Hinata asked Hinata if something is troubling him? Hinata said that he is sad that his friends die. His reflection behind him answered "Don' t worry, your hope will shine even brighter because of that"  
wAit Hinata thought;, he froze. Somthing was weird!How his reflection talk to him? Also refleticions voice sound all werid! Not like Hinata at all

Hinata immediately deduced what was going on with his protagonist detective skills so he turned aroundd and screamed "KomaedaaaAAAAAAAAAAAA!111eleven" and he was right it was komaeda all along he had been following Hinata around for hors while holding a mirror in front of him in order to o keep his secret identitry a secret from hinata.


	2. Happy Singsong

Mioda was a very musical girl who liked singing with all her soul (but not very soulful singing). She wrote a love song for the Togami because he was very handsome and charmin g and went in front of his room and prepared all the amplifiers for the musical musicmaking (but not loud amplifiers. soft amplifiesr . soft like a kitten. fuzzy warm kittens . wo w so soft amplifiers)

So she started singing „My hearttt beats fur u 5 ever my sunshiiiiien" and her crush..! came out of the house! Mioda closed her eyes asn d blushu . She was so excited she could draw out Togami from his froom through the expression iof her soul! !(but not s o pure singing? a) Her sparkly hair flow in the wind as she was so happy

But it wasn ‚t togami? it was souda! ohno

Midoda was standing in fron t of the wrong room was singind to wrong Souda say

„„Plaes stop singing! my ears hurt! owowowowowo"

Poor mioda


	3. Food is good

It was another sunny tropical day when Akane went to the restaurant to have a bite to eat. She was running along the path to her destination when she spotted nidai. "Eating food is the best thing in the world.. but doing so with friends is even better! Wait that doesn t make sense she thought (not the bit about tht e not makings ense though. making sense was not her strong point) as she jumped and attempted to strike him from behind. Nidai though swiftly turned around as he heard a very loud "GooOOd MROGNINGG" yell and evaded her attack (shouting when trying to surprise attack someone from behind wasn't a rly good idea probably but, that didn't bother akAne .Thinking was ne ver her strong point..) Thinking doesn't produce neither strong opponents or good food and that's the only thing in the world that's inportant anyway! Akane always used to say.

Nidai greeted akane with a cheerful grin and after some extreme sparring they decided to head to the restauratn.  
"A good meal is the foundation of strenth and willpower" elaborated the Nidai. They decided to make a bet who would arrive faster and although nidai was slightly behind akane , all the time he spent cheering on her b ecause that was his job. to make people do things that neither he can do nor what they ever believed to be possible for them to do.,.

They passed Komaeda NAgito who was yelling "Good morning, Hhope! The island of despair says hello!" Nobody was know who he was talking to. Doens t matter

They just ignored him (Nagito did not taste good because he was sick and since they couldn't eat him he wasn't importatn.)and went inside the restaurant

When they came inside they saw the Kuzuryyuu he was all angry that they spotted him makign cute pink muffins but they said it's ok and hthey made the muffins together and ate them while talking about violence and stuff.  
Kuzuryuu insisted that you should dispose of your enemies after yyou have tortured them but Akane argued that t why you would want to kill people when good enemies to fight with and Nidai yelled that it is not fair sportsmanship to torture your opponents! anlso doens't help u poop. poop opopoppooooopoooopopopopopooo

Did somebody say upupupu say Monokuma. Akane say no go awei ad n momokuma exploded.

Komaeda was hppy . he has exploded the towel just like in YGO.

So the three of them spent all morning arguing but they still bonded because kuzuryuu is a tsundere and he just wanted to ahve someone talk to him ansd share his love of pink cute muffins.

another peaceful day passed in the tropical island.


	4. Interlude

Hinata comes home to find that Komaeda has made the spaghetti.

They sit down together and eat in awkward silence.


	5. Beach Party

One day it was early in the morgning Sodua started th putting together something. He want to make a suprise to his frineds. Specifically sonia. so he workened on a very cool and stylish thing . It was hard wok.

.

Somewhat later, Hinata and the ohthers woke up and found that a letter had been slipped through his door it

it read:  
"Hello peoples of the island therr will be a BEEcH PartY And I WILL SEE SOinoia naked

From A mysterious person that nobody know s (andd that is me souoda)"

Most peopele wanted to go to the beach party and prepared themselves

like

Hinata worked out very heard so that he could take off his shirt at the beach and reveal to everyone that he is fucking ripped

Komaeda wallowed in garbage because of the garbage that he is,, that garbages were his friends and d

Nanami was playing beach games very hard so she could impress everyone with her virtual surfing skillz

and Hiyoko and Kuzuryuu din't go they to cool for hot beach partys and also Pekopeko didnet go because she only operates under the moonlight like S****r M***

Koizumi stay with Hiyoko, Akane prepare the food to take with her to the beah becaus no good party without food.

After some time, they met up at the beach at the designated time. Everyone waintin g for the Souda because everyone knew who send the letter

Then

Souda arrives with Monokum!

Souda says: "Haha I have build replica of Monokuma now we can destroy the actual Monokuma with this Monok"

Sonia clapped and was excited.

But everyone was pissed very off at Souda so they took the robot and flung it at him.

Souda exploded with explosion.

Poor Souda.


End file.
